Leaf 12
Story Hinata pokes Kiba with two fingers in the chest, and he shoots awake. Kiba: Guh! Agh! Ugh, what happened? Hinata: Kiba, you’re awake. Kiba: Of course I’m awake. Why wouldn’t I, Akamaru! (Akamaru was asleep, and Hinata wakes him. Akamaru barks in excitement.) Hey there boy. So, what’s going on? (Shino and Shikamaru were standing besides them, while Ino was using medical nin-jutsu to heal Chōji.) Shikamaru: That Omni character. Lee’s fighting him, oh no. (They see Omni in the air, and Lee wrapping his bandages around him.) He’s going all out. Lee: Primary Lotus! (They are spinning at a high speed, going straight towards the ground.) Omni: Upgrade! Shikamaru: Not good. Chōji: (Just sitting up.) What’s wrong, Shikamaru? Shikamaru: He shouts a name when he switches powers. (Then, Omni fires a green laser, the rotation having it drill into the ground, releasing a large cloud of smoke. Lee and Omni are lost in the smoke.) Hinata, figure out what happened in there. Hinata: Right. (Hinata activates her Byakugan, and sees through the smoke.) There’s a hole in the ground, and a web in the hole. Shino: The hole must’ve been formed by Omni’s attack rather than Lee’s. But what’s with the web? Hinata: Lee is trapped in it. And that Omni guy has spider legs coming out of his back, and he’s walking on the web. Omni walks across the web on his spider legs, eventually going onto solid ground. His legs retract into his body. Lee: Ugh! Let me go! You think this is the honorable way to fight?! Omni: No, but we probably saved both our lives. That being said, we will have to remember that technique. (Omni then turns, his chest slightly bulging up.) Mummy Dusk! Then, a blade slices through him, but his bandage body restores itself. Omni sees the girl wielding the sword, who has brown hair in buns. She has a white chinese style shirt and red pants. Her eyes are brown, and she has the forehead protector on her forehead. Bun Girl: You think you can take us on?! She swings the sword, hitting Omni in the face with the butt of it. He stumbles back, then turns, facing another ninja. He has long, brown hair, bangs going in front of his face. He has a white shirt with loose sleeves, with white pants as well. He has a gray-ish apron over his waist covering his upper legs. He has a headband on his forehead, and has white eyes, the same as Hinata. The veins around his eyes are visible, his pupils more focused. He was standing in a stance, his left arm in front of him pointing at the ground, with the right arm pointing up behind him. Omni: The same eyes as Hinata. Boy: So you know to fear the Byakugan. Gentle Fist: Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms! The boy charges forward, stabbing Omni with two fingers. Omni’s body tears, as if poking through paper. The boy continues to stab at Omni, his speed increasing dramatically. The boy tears through Omni’s entire body, eventually striking Omni 64 times in rapid succession. He stops, and sees all the holes in Omni. Omni: That was interesting. (Omni’s body regenerates, the holes disappearing.) Boy: But how? It’s not a recovery jutsu. You’re not using chakra, and even if you were, that attack should’ve shut down your chakra network. Bun Girl: Neji! I’ve got him free! Neji: Good work, Tenten. (The smoke fades away, and Omni sees that he is surrounded. Neji, Lee, Tenten, Shikamaru, Chōji, Ino, Shino, Hinata, Kiba and Akamaru had surrounded him.) Omni: You sure move fast. Shikamaru: Alright, everyone. All at once! (Omni’s body reverts, and his hands turn into pinchers.) Omni: Lodestar! (The ninja charge forward, as Omni raises his arms, forming a green ball of magnetic energy. He slams it into the ground, and it releases a powerful magnetic pulse wave, knocking all of them back.) Stay down, already. Omni starts to walk off, when a kunai knife flies towards him. Omni turns, catching it in a magnetic wave. Tenten jumps into the air, pulling off a giant scroll off of her back. She opens and unrolls it, releasing several sharp weapons; knives, swords, axes, scythes, that fly at Omni. Omni raises his hand, releasing magnetic pulse waves, catching all the weapons. He fires them back at Tenten, as she runs and dodges. Chōji: Spiky Human Boulder! (Omni turns, seeing Chōji rolling towards him, his hair growing into spikes enveloping him. Omni’s hands revert, and his arms grow in size.) Omni: Humungousaur! (Omni catches Chōji, keeping him in place, the spikes tearing through Omni’s hands. He holds his ground, as Kiba and Akamaru charge at him.) Kiba: Fang Over Fang! (Kiba and Akamaru spin, drilling towards Omni. Omni gets a grip on Chōji, and throws him at the two of them, all three crashing into each other.) Omni: We don’t want to get serious, but we are getting pretty close to. (Omni senses something, and turns, seeing a shadow approaching him. Omni’s arms revert, as he grows insect wings, and four eye stalks come out of his head.) Omni: Stinkfly! (Omni takes to the air, dodging the shadow.) Ino: Ew! Gross! Shikamaru: Not yet. Shadow Sewing Jutsu! (The shadow shoot out of the ground like several needles, trying to reach Omni. Omni shoots slime out of his eye stalks, forcing the shadows down, as he continues to climb. Neji and Hinata go to Omni’s sides, aiming up at him.) Neji & Hinata: Vacuum Palm! (The two thrust their palms forward, firing a vacuum shockwave at Omni, hitting him in place. Omni struggles, and spits slime at them, hitting them and knocking them down.) Shino: Enough. Call off the attack. Shikamaru: Are you joking? This guy, Shino: Has been defending himself, and hasn’t hurt any of us beyond repair yet. He’s matched our power to drive us off. If we provoke him, or actually hurt him, who knows what he can do. Shikamaru: Ugh. What a drag! Everyone, stand down! (The others stop, and Shikamaru stops his Shadow jutsu. Omni lands on the ground, and his body reverts.) Omni: Thank you, Shino. (Omni begins to walk away.) End Scene Omni starts to walk off, when he turns, looking up the hill. He sees Naruto, Sakura and Sai. Naruto: Omni! We’re going to fight! Here and now! Sakura: Naruto! This may not be a good time! Naruto: Huh? What are you talking about? Sai: It looks like the others are down there as well. Naruto: Really? Well, that doesn’t matter. What do you say, Omni? Omni: We say no. We’re done for today. Naruto: Bring it on! (Crosses fingers.) Shadow Clone Jutsu! (Naruto creates an army of Shadow Clones, and they all charge down the hill.) Omni: We said no. Oh well. We’ll sniff you out, and crush you. (Omni’s head elongates, losing his eyes and gaining nostrils on his neck. He roars, and charges forward on all fours.) A clone goes to punch Omni, but he dodges and swings his arm, sending the clone flying, and it being destroyed in cloud of smoke. Several more attack at once, and Omni goes onto his hands, and spins, kicking the clones away. Omni then pounces on one, biting into his shoulder, destroying it. More clones come, as Omni fights them off. Shikamaru: What can that form do? Kiba: It smells like dog, that’s for sure. (Akamaru barks.) Hinata: He compared that form’s power to be similar to the Byakugan. Neji: Then he is at a disadvantage. Naruto splits his chakra evenly, so even the Byakugan can’t tell them apart. Lee: Go Naruto! Take him out! (Sakura and Sai join the group.) Sakura, you aren’t going to join the fight? Sakura: No, and personally, I don’t think we should be fighting him. His mind is destroyed enough as it is. Ino: It’s not destroyed. It’s just full. There are a lot of monsters in his head. Sakura: Monsters? Like the Nine Tails? Ino: No. Weaker, but more of them. (Sakura has a worried face, as she turns back to the battle.) Omni spins, slamming his arms into several clones, when his nostrils flare, sensing a large amount of energy. He dodges to the side, as Naruto comes at him with Rasengan. Omni’s head reverts, and he grows an extra set of arms and a tail. Omni: Spidermonkey! (He fires a web at the Rasengan wielding clone, and spins him around, using the Rasengan to take out other clones. Omni releases him, as another clone comes to punch him, and he blocks it and punches him quickly. He then jumps into the air, allowing clones to collide with each other, and jumps over them.) Okay. Play time is over. Ooh eeh! (Omni’s arms and legs pull back into his body, as his hands turn to pincers.) Brainstorm! Omni opens his skull, releasing several streams of lightning. They hit clones, and cause them to levitate. The lightning travels all across the field, lifting every Naruto clone. Naruto: Hey! Let us down! Let us fight you! Omni: Very well. (The clones are all lifted higher up, then are all slammed into the ground. All of the clones are destroyed, leaving just Naruto.) We win. End Scene Omni starts to walk away, as Sakura and the others run over to Naruto. Sakura: I told you not to fight him. Naruto: But he’s super strong! How am I supposed to be able to fight the Akatsuki if I can’t fight that guy? Akatsuki: A good question indeed. (Everyone, including Omni, look up the hill, seeing the hooded Akatsuki member from before.) Naruto: You again?! You’re going down this time! (The Akatsuki member ignores him, turning to Omni.) Akatsuki: How did you defeat my creation before? Naruto: Hey, I’m talking to you! Omni: Skill. Akatsuki: Hm. Then let’s see you handle a full on attack. (The Akatsuki member raises his hands, putting them together in a hand sign.) Have fun. (A purple portal forms around him, and he disappears.) Naruto: What’d he do? Sakura: Maybe it was a bluff. Sai: Oh. Then, are those normal then? (Sai points up to the sky, and they see giant purple time spheres falling from the sky. Omni looks at one, as wings grow out from under his arms.) Omni: Jetray! (Omni flies up into the sky, at the time sphere. He fires a neuroshock at it, as it starts to fall apart. Omni rams the time sphere, which explodes on contact, and Omni falls to the ground. His body was reverted, and his skin was reverting to normal.) Ugh! Agggghhhh! Sakura: Omni! (She starts to run over, when a shadow forms around her. She looks up, and sees several time spheres falling from the sky.) Shikamaru: Don’t let it touch you! It could destroy us. (Omni stands up, grabbing his head. Then, the blue skin expands and covers Omni’s body, returning him to his current, mutated state.) Sakura: The curse mark? Is that object on his chest the source? (Omni grows a pair of gray headphones over his ears.) Omni: Echo Echo! (Omni takes to the air, multiplying into several clones. The clones ram each time sphere, causing each one to explode, destroying the clones. One Omni flies up out of the pack, dodging the last time sphere. On the ground, Naruto has a clone preparing a Rasengan.) Naruto: Rasengan! (Naruto then spins, and throws the clone with Rasengan, as it collides with the time sphere. It causes it to explode, and destroys the clone. All other clones turn into smoke, as Omni lands and reverts.) What is that guy? Omni: A threat, that needs to be handled. Characters *Omni **Ultimate John *Shikamaru *Ino *Chōji *Kiba *Akamaru *Hinata *Shino *Rock Lee *Tenten *Neji *Naruto *Sakura *Sai Villains *Akatsuki Member Aliens By Ultimate John *Upgrade (first re-appearance) *Ultimate Spidermonkey (first re-appearance) *Mummy Dusk (first re-appearance) *Lodestar (first re-appearance) *Humungousaur *Stinkfly (first re-appearance) *Wildmutt *Spidermonkey *Brainstorm *Jetray (first re-appearance) *Echo Echo Trivia *The Akatsuki returns. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in John Smith 10 Category:John Smith 10: Dimension Travel Arc Category:John Smith 10: Naruto Arc